


Sober

by ThisIsAnna47



Series: 28 days of fanfic [21]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAnna47/pseuds/ThisIsAnna47
Summary: Lena found alcohol to be her coping mechanism after Kara broke up with her. But the only way to get over Kara was to be sober.





	Sober

It had been a little over a month. A little over a month since the love of her life broke up with. One months since she’d last drank. 

Lena liked to think that she didn’t have a problem. But when she was drinking she could only think about. The way that Kara’s skin felt on her own. The way the Kara made any place feel like home. The way that Kara made her feel loved. 

Secrets were a problem in their relationship. They both kept one too many secrets and when these secrets came out it torn them apart. It hurt and still did hurt. One moment she has her best friend and her sense of home the next it was all gone.

Lena thought that their relationship would be forever. She didn’t realise just how much they’d kept from each other. She didn’t realise that these secrets would have such as effect on them.

The first week after the break up Lena found herself at the bottom of bottle wanting Kara more than ever. It wasn’t healthy. Over that week she spent more time drunk than sober. There’s nothing like waking up still drunk four days in a row. Eve was the one person to snap her out of it. 

Lena and Eve had become close as they worked together. It was nice to know that someone still cared about her. Eve convinced her to give up booze. It wasn’t doing her any good and her body needed to be free from the toxin. Her drunk self could never get over Kara, Eve knew that. That’s why she pushed for Lena to be sober. Eve knew that it was only making it harder for Lena to get over Kara.

It had been a month since then. It still hurt. Lena knew it would take time to get over Kara but she wanted it to take less time than it was. But as every day passed she was getting closer to being free.

**Author's Note:**

> Low key inspired by drunk me by Mitchell Tenpenny but like v loosely.
> 
> Anyways this is a mess but so am I. But I still hope y’all didn’t hate it. Didn’t post yesterday because I binged slasher and was only awake for long enough to do that and go to work.


End file.
